kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Ise
Quotes Seasonal Quotes |EndofYear2014_Note = Same as End of Year 2015 |NewYear2015 = 新年だよ新年！日向、あけましておめでとう！今年もよろしくね |NewYear2015_EN = It's a new year! Hyuuga, Happy New Year! I'll be in your care this year as well. |NewYear2015_Clip = |NewYear2015_Note = Same as New Year 2016 |Valentine2015 = そうね、ヴァレンタインだもの。提督、日向。はい、チョコレート。ふふ♪ |Valentine2015_EN = Oh, that's right, it's Valentine's, isn't it? Admiral, Hyuuga. Here, chocolates. Fufu♪ |Valentine2015_Clip = |Valentine2015_Note = |SecondAnniversary2015 = 今日はめでたい日かぁ。日向、いいね、楽しい気分だね。今日は飲んじゃおうか。 |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Today is a memorable day. Hyuuga, I say, I feel happy. Let's go out for a drink today. |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 今日はめでたい日かぁ。日向、いいね、楽しい気分だね。今日は飲んじゃおうか。 |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Today is a memorable day. Hyuuga, I say, I feel happy. Let's go out for a drink today. |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = From Seasonal/Second_Anniversary }} Character Appearance * Ise has short brown hair in a ponytail tied with a red hair ribbon and brown eyes. She wears a nontraditional miko outfit with a brown skirt instead of a hakama. She wears a katana at her side. She wears knee thighs with a distinctly Japanese weave, and sandals. She is also notably broad-shouldered and powerful-looking, so some artists may make her muscle-bound, but otherwise is relatively plain-looking in design. Some might have her with large breasts instead. When in a state of partial undress, she often is portrayed wearing a skintight black undershirt, although others up the "Japaneseness" and go for a fundoshi and sarashi. * In her combat gear, she is surrounded on all sides by five huge turrets with double-barreled cannons. (Practically obscuring her form.) A radar array pokes up from her back, and two garter belt-like rings on her legs are studded with secondary turrets. In Kai form, the turret in the middle that covers her torso is exchanged for a triangular flight deck. Personality * Ise is an energetic, determined, and forthright woman. While she has a militaristic bearing, she is more emotional than her sister, boasting about how much gear she can carry, laughing off damage early on, while fretting when seriously damaged. When she hits Kai, she is exceptionally proud of her aircraft capacity for a Battleship. "It's the age of the Aviation Battleship!" is her catchphrase. Because of this, she is portrayed as the more excitable and single-minded sister, who has to be reined in by Hyuuga's level-headedness. Notes *Upon remodel to Kai Ni: ** She is only capable of equipping main guns in her first two equipment slots. Base combat range is reduced to medium. ** Capable of equipping any dive bombers, fighters and recons except for the while retaining the ability to equip seaplanes. ** Loses the ability to equip . Trivia * Sunk by air attack on the 28th of July, 1945 while docked. She was partially capsized and was visible until her scrapping 2 years later. * At first, Ise and Hyuuga were to be built as the 3rd and 4th of the Fusou class battleships, but because of many defects found in Fusou and Yamashiro and budget problems, their constructions were put off. After learning and improving on the drawbacks of the Fusou-class battleships, the design of Ise and Hyuuga was substantially changed (e.g. positioning of 3rd, 4th turrets, see the photo cited from Brassey's Naval Annual 1923 p.426) and became a new class entirely. * In an exercise on the 5th of July 1942, there was an accident on the 5th turret of Hyuuga which called for repairs. In addition, due to the Japanese Navy having to compensate for the loss of 4 regular aircraft carriers during the Battle of Midway in June 1942 (Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu), both Ise and Hyuuga were modified to be able to carry and launch aircraft. ** During this modification, there were numerous different designs and plans for them, namely: *** 1. a full-length aircraft carrier, given up as it's too expensive and time-consuming. *** 2. a "2/3" conversion, retaining the #1 and #2 turret and convert the rest into a carrier. This was historically ruled out as well, since the capacity would be too big for the launching facility (2 catapults) to keep up, causing delays when launching attack squadrons. This is represented by her Kai Ni form in-game. *** 3. a "1/2" conversion, retaining the #1, #2, #3 turret and the forward bridge. Ruled out as the capacity advantage over the 1/3 plan was deemed marginal. *** 4. a "1/3" conversion, with only the #5 and #6 turret removed. This was eventually chosen by the IJN, and is represented by the Kai form in-game. ** Although they became aviation battleships, they were not utilized as such in combat partly because there were not enough planes available for them. Due to this, their catapults were removed, and they served mainly as conventional battleships until their eventual sinking. * As mentioned in-character, Ise's name is inherited by the newer helicopter destroyers of the JMSDF (specifically, the DDH-182). Whereas her ancestor did battle in the Philippines, the newer Ise participated in relief operations for the typhoon victims there. ** This fact was emphasized by the President of Philippines, Benigno Aquino III on the 3rd of June, 2015 during his visit to Japan in his public speech before the Diet. He remarked how Ise fought on their seas in the Battle of Leyte Gulf before and 68 years later, she has come back to Leyte Gulf only to help Filipinos and further nurture friendship when the huge typhoon Haiyan attacked the Philippines on November 2013. * There is a painting in which IJN's Ise is protecting JMSDF's ship as a guardian. The actual painting is shown here. * The Ise-class are the poster girls of KanColle Arcade, SEGA's card-based arcade adaptation of the browser game. Category:Ise Class Category:Battleships Category:Ships required for Improvements